


Home

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally finds Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;)

Eventually, Dean catches up with Sam. It had taken days of research because despite Sam’s promise to Castiel, he had remained under the radar most of the time. In true Winchester fashion, Dean finds Sam digging up a grave in a cemetery right smack in the middle of nowhere-ville USA in the dead of the night. 

As the Impala rumbles up to the cemetery gates, alerting Sam to Dean’s presence, Dean’s heart skips a beat. _This is it. He had found his Sammy. At least he hoped that Sammy still existed._

As for Sam, the sound of the Impala’s rumble sends a slight shiver of longing down his spine. After months of wandering and hunting aimlessly, all he ever wanted was to go home, back to where he belonged. He doesn’t think that he deserved it, but he wished for it with all his heart and soul.

Slowly Dean got out of the Impala, his eyes following Sam’s every moment fearing that any second now Sam would disappear.

Despite his height, Sam seemed to shrink a little with every step he took towards the Impala and Dean.

They both came to a stop with just a short distance separating them. Each hungrily takes in how the other looks like and whether or not they had changed physically since they last saw each other. 

Sam looked too thin in Dean’s opinion while Dean looked too sad and lost in Sam’s.

The silence is deafening as the seconds go by. Neither man dares to take the first step in fear that this just might be a dream.

Finally, Sam lowers his eyes, still unsure how Dean will react to him being alive and topside again.

As if he can sense Sam’s reluctance, Dean just breathed out one word—“Sammy.”

With that, Dean takes that first step forward. Sam swallows a tiny sob as he crosses the remaining distance in no time at all.

As they grasp each other in a crushing hug, both brothers sigh in contentment—they had both finally come home. They had been adrift without the other. They both had tried to live without the other with very little success. They were bounded together by blood and by brotherhood. Not even Hell and Heaven could keep them apart. 

As the Impala’s lights shine on the boys, highlighting their single silhouette, Castiel gazed one last time at them. Then he glanced up towards the sky with approval and disappeared in a swirl of light. 

His job of leading the Winchesters back home to each other was finally over.


End file.
